


L-men

by orphan_account



Category: Kick-Ass (2010), Wanted (2008)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is for Loser</p>
            </blockquote>





	L-men

Позже Уэсли как-то пытался в деталях вспомнить их первую встречу - перебирал воспоминания вслух, растянувшись на сбитой в ком простыне и рассеянно наблюдая, как мотается вокруг лампочки одинокая муха.  
\- Ха, - сказал Дэйв, - это всё фигня, что ты говоришь. Ты меня тогда, наверно, даже не заметил.  
\- А вот это, - возразил Уэсли, - реально фигня. 

Они столкнулись в лобовую на выходе из супермаркета. Дэйв уронил пакет, и Минди посмотрела на Уэсли снизу вверх, очевидно прикидывая, от какого калибра дырка будет органичней смотреться у него во лбу.  
Возможно, если бы не этот взгляд, Уэсли прошёл бы мимо. Так смотрела Фокс. Такие же глаза он видел по утрам в зеркале.  
\- Мужик, ты смотрел бы, куда прёшь, - сказала девочка с глазами убийцы.  
\- Всё нормально, - сказал Дэйв, - простите, это я...   
Уэсли молча поддел носком ботинка апельсин, укатившийся в заплёванную лужу, и очкарик посмотрел на фрукт так, словно хотел спросить: эй, куда же ты сбежал от папочки, - а потом перевёл честный, как у телёнка, взгляд на Уэсли и открыл рот, собираясь, кажется, что-то объяснять.  
\- Балда, - сердито сказала девочка. - что ты вытаращился на этого хрена.   
Она потянула его за рукав.  
\- Пойдём!  
Уэсли смотрел очкарику в спину, пока парочка не скрылась за поворотом.  
\- Где же я тебя видел, пацан, - спросил он у воздуха, пахнущего апельсинами и лосьоном от прыщей.  
Дежа вю.  
Уэсли ужасно не любил это чувство.

Он наблюдал за Дэйвом через прицел больше недели.  
Не достойнейшее из занятий, но Уэсли был не слишком-то занят в последнее время, к тому же, это отвлекало от мыслей о будущем. От прошлого. От мутной тоски по Фокс.   
Он смотрел, как очкарик почёсывает задницу и потягивается по утрам. Как хрустит хлопьями, бездумно уставившись на коробку. Как нюхает носки, прежде чем надеть.  
Рассматривает прыщ между бровей. Обжимается с девушкой. Ржёт над мультиками с Минди. Дрочит на сон грядущий. Выпендривается перед зеркалом. Ковыряет в носу над комиксами.  
Добро пожаловать в унылый мир нормального подростка.   
Уэсли выходил прогуляться. Спал. Качался. Ел чипсы. Изредка поглядывал в прицел и видел в нём жизнь очкарика на пару десятков лет вперёд: вот он заканчивает школу, возможно, колледж, покуривает травку тайком от отца, вылетает со второго курса, работает на полставки клерком, носит синтетические галстуки и немнущийся серый костюм, пьёт пиво перед телеком по вечерам.  
Скука, от которой сводит челюсти.  
А потом Уэсли увидел, как пацан вытаскивает из шкафа коробку, гладит лежащую в ней тряпку так нежно, как не гладил свою девчонку, достаёт её и втискивается в самый идиотский из костюмов, который только можно придумать.  
Шнурует ботинки.  
Встаёт перед зеркалом в героическую позу.  
Дежа вю подкатило к самому горлу Уэсли душной волной - и растаяло.  
\- Ах ты, пресвятая блядина, - выдохнул он. - ВОТ где я тебя видел, чувак.

Пипец (Дэйв) обернулся на стук захлопнувшегося окна и замер.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Уэсли и, прежде чем пацан успел что-либо сказать, шагнул к нему и с необъяснимым наслаждением с размаху врезал ему по носу.

\- Чего тебе надо? - крикнул Дэйв. - Чего, ну?!   
Уэсли пожал плечами, качнулся на стуле.  
\- А хрен его знает. Я сам пока не решил.  
Он говорил правду.  
Дэйв шмыгнул носом, пытаясь втянуть здоровенную каплю крови, повисшую на кончике.  
\- Я не плохой парень, чувак, - зачем-то сказал Уэсли. Ему хотелось что-то объяснить очкарику, но он не вполне понимал, что именно и зачем. - Ну, может, я не Ганди и не Иисус, но коксом не торгую и не сталкиваю старушек на проезжую часть.   
\- Да срать мне, - сказал Дэйв. - Насрать, веришь? У меня нос чешется. Ты или вытри мне его, или руки развяжи, и я сам. Пожалуйста. Охуеть просто, как чешется.   
\- Я просто не хочу, чтоб между нами было непонимание, - примирительно продолжал Уэсли. - Как это говорят? Чёрная кошка пробежала, да? Ну так вот, я не хочу, чтобы между нами...  
\- Ты меня просто развяжи, - попросил Дэйв. - Я ничего. Я тебе верю, правда. Ничего против тебя не имею. Ты не плохой парень, я понял. Мы оба отличные парни. Давай, развяжи меня, а?  
\- Блядь, - сказал Уэсли.  
Дэйв вздрогнул, когда он оседлал его колени. Вряд ли от страха, подумал Уэсли, скорей, не ожидал, что такой задрот, как я, может двигаться так быстро.  
\- Ты, - Уэсли сдёрнул маску окончательно, встал, толкнул Дэйва в плечо, - ни хера не понимаешь. Я не маньяк и не ебанутый фанат. Не надо так со мной говорить.  
\- Как?  
\- Заткнись. - Уэсли гремел ящиками стола.   
\- Но...   
\- Я сказал, заткнись. Есть у тебя тут... а, нашёл.  
Он выдвинул лезвие ножа для бумаги, потрогал его кончиком большого пальца.  
\- Блядь, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Мне что, заткнуть тебя кляпом? - Уэсли чиркнул по верёвкам на запястьях Дэйва. - Орать не будешь, надеюсь?  
Дэйв со стоном наслаждения вытер нос рукавом и покачал головой.  
\- Вот и круто, - одобрил Уэсли - и двумя взмахами ножа крест-накрест вскромсал зелёное трико на груди Дэйва. - Сними этот гондон. И давай поговорим, нормально, как лузер с лузером.  
И пока Дэйв стаскивал с себя свой дурацкий гидрокостюм, разминал онемевшие руки и оттирал кровавую юшку с лица, Уэсли рассказал ему свою историю.  
Ему, оказывается, просто очень давно нужно было об этом поговорить с кем-то, кто был, в сущности, таким же, как он.  
Супер-лузер.  
Ещё одна версия сказки про Золушку.

\- Я мог бы тебя научить кое-чему, - сказал Уэсли. - Например, вот этому.  
\- Ой, - сказал Дэйв. - Отпусти.  
Они боролись на смятой кровати. В кудрях Дэйва застряли кусочки рассыпанных чипсов.   
Уэсли показал ему кое-какие захваты и удары. Рассказал о болевых точках - и продемонстрировал на нём самом, но в половине случаев Дэйв только ржал и неловко пытался вывернуться.  
Они пыхтели, скатывались на пол, и чаще всего Уэсли оказывался сверху.  
\- Размазня, - презрительно говорил он Дэйву, упираясь коленом в его грудь. - Чему тебя только учили.  
Дэйв застенчиво смеялся, сталкивал его на пол, и они лежали рядом, тяжело дыша, уставившись в потолок.  
\- А расскажи ещё, как тебя тренировали, - просил Дэйв.  
Уэсли не мог ему отказать.

\- Оставайся, - попросил как-то Дэйв. - Нет, серьёзно. Кино посмотрим. Ну, ещё что-нибудь. Я могу спать на полу, не проблема.  
Уэсли на секунду замялся.  
\- Не, чувак. Я пойду. Зайду завтра, ладно?  
\- А если нет? - Дэйв смотрел на него своими чистыми телячьими глазами, и Уэсли показалось, что губы очкарика дрожат, будто он сейчас разревётся.  
\- А, блин. Иди сюда.  
Он обнял Дэйва, притянул его голову к своему плечу.  
\- Размазня, размазня. До завтра, окей?  
\- Уходи через окно, - буркнул Дэйв.  
\- Поучи меня ещё, - Уэсли оттолкнул его. - Не кисни, понял? Супергерой хренов. Никуда я от тебя не денусь.  
На обозримое будущее это была чистая правда.


End file.
